Pokémon Advanced
by Kimmy Kitara
Summary: Uma história sobre a jornada de Kimmy, se passa em Hoenn.
1. Primeiro Episódio

Pokémon Advanced  
  
Episódio 1-O início da Jornada  
  
Kimmy é uma menina que acaba de fazer 10 anos, ela mora na cidade de Petalburg, em Hoenn e seu sonho é se tornar uma mestra Pokémon.Agora ela acaba de acordar:  
  
-Ai, que sono!Que horas são?-diz Kimmy e saia da cama e olha pro relógio (de parede). -Hum...São 9:00 horas. -Caracas!Agora que me lembrei!!!-Hoje começa a minha jornada!-Se lembra ela, surpresa. Kimmy corre para a cozinha e encontra a mãe: -Mãe, hoje começa a minha jornada!!! -É Kimmy...-diz a mãe -Não deu tempo de comprar tênis, mochila, roupa, e outras coisas pra sua jornada -diz ela. -AH!!!Mãe!Deixa pra lá!Eu vou com o tênis da escola mesmo!Com uma das minhas roupas e com uma mochila qualquer-diz Kimmy, querendo animar a mãe. -Então ta! Eu vou pegar as coisas enquanto você toma café!-Ela se anima rapidamente. Kimmy prepara rápido o café, toma correndo, se veste, vê suas coisas, está pronta pra pegar seu primeiro Pokémon. -Kimmy, espere!Aqui está o seu presente de aniversário!-diz a mãe de Kimmy. -Uma PokéGear!Obrigada, mãe, thau!-despediu-se Kimmy Ela caminhou até o laboratório do Professor Firchi (pronuncia-se "Fichi") -Oi, Professor Firchi!-Disse Kimmy -Olá, Kimmy!-disse o Professor -Veio escolher seu primeiro Pokémon, certo? -Certo Professor!-afirmou Kimmy -Está bem, mas, sabe...tem um probleminha-diz o Professor -Qual?-diz Kimmy ficando preocupada -Bem, você queria o Mudkip certo?-Pergunta o Professor -Exatamente, Professor-diz Kimmy -Então, ele já foi, um garoto veio aqui as 5:00 e o escolheu-disse o Professor -Não acredito!!!Tem que ter um Mudkip!-Grita Kimmy desesperada. -Tem um que estava sendo distribuído gratuitamente, mas ele tem um problema, ele demora muito pra se apegar a uma pessoa, e quando não gosta dela, bem usa seu canhão d"água nela.-Diz o Professor -Deixa pra lá!Eu quero ele!-fala Kimmy rapidamente. -Tabém, aqui está ele!Suas 6 Pokéballs e o modelo da mais nova Pokédex. -Obrigada Professor!Thauzinho!Diz Kimmy e vai embora. -Vai Mudkip!-Grita ela e o Mudkip sai da Pokéball. -Mud!!!-Ele grita e solta um canhão d"água na cara dela. -Isso não teve graça!-Grita Kimmy irritada. -Mudkip, temos que ser amigos!-ela tenta, convence-lo. -Mud!-Ele aponta com a cabeça um sinal negativo. -Faça como quiser então!-Diz ela já muito irritada -Vamos!-Disse ela e logo sai caminhando até a floresta. Mas Mudkip não estava a seguindo, ele estava mais ocupado tentar brincar com a cara de Kimmy, bem pelo menos era isso que ela achava. -Mudkip, venha!Não me faça ter que pagá-lo a força!-Mais uma vez ela grita com ele. -Mud!Mud!-Diz ele fica imobilizado. -Você me forçou, não diga que eu não avisei –Diz Kimmy -Mudkip, volte!-Grita ela Porém ates que ele volte chega um menino e diz: -Olá!-diz ele -Oi, quem é você?-pergunta Kimmy -Eu sou Terry e você?-responde Terry -Sou Kimmy-Responde ela. -Oi, Kimmy!Bem, esse é seu Pokémon?-pergunta Terry -É sim, mais sabe ele tem seus problemas...-Comenta Kimmy -Ah!Esse é o Mudkip que estava sendo distribuído gratuitamente, eu sei ele tem um temperamento difícil-Disse Terry. -Bota difícil nisso!-Diz ela -Bem eu vou pegar minha Pokédex e te alcanço-Diz Terry -Certo!-Fala Kimmy Terry vai pegar sua Pokéagenda, enquanto isso Kimmy observava Mudkip, quando de repente aparecem vários Pidgeys e vão em direção a Mudkip, nesse instante Kimmy se joga em cima do Mudkip e leva muitas bicadas. -Ai!Ai!Ai!-Grita Kimmy Então ela joga uma Pokéball e os Pidgeys fogem. -Você está bem Mudkip?-Pergunta Kimmy -Mud... Mud...-diz Mudkip Nesse instante Mudkip pula nas costas de Kimmy e começa a lamber. -Deixa pra lá Mudkip!Vem!Sai daí!-Fala Kimmy e o tira de suas costas -Vamos ou não?-Pergunta Kimmy -Mud!Mud!Kip!-Diz Mudkip Dessa vez, para a surpresa de Kimmy ele aponta com a cabeça um sinal positivo -Mudkip!Isso significa que somos amigos?-Pergunta ela -Mudkip!-Fala ele e dá um sorriso -Que bom!Agora Vamos!!!-Fala Kimmy, muito feliz Ela e Mudkip estão esperando Terry, depois de 2 minutos ele chega. -Até que enfim!-Fala Kimmy -Desculpe!O professor só estava achando modelos antigos!-Desculpa-se Terry -Esse é seu Pokémon?-Pergunta Kimmy -É sim!O Torchic-Responde Terry -Tudo bem!Deixa pra lá o caso da Pokéagenda, que você acha se seguimos nossas jornadas juntos?-Pergunta Kimmy -Claro!-Responde Terry. Kimmy e Terry seguem suas jornadas juntos, muitas aventuras e desafios irão acontecer.Não Percam!  
  
TO BE CONTINED!!! (Eu sempre quis dizer isso!).  
  
VOCABULÁRIO: Pokédex: É uma Pokéagenda, um objeto que traz informações sobre os Pokémons, existem vários modelos. Pokégear: É tipo uma agenda eletrônica, mais usada nos jogos de Pokémon para Game Boy, Exemplos: Crystal, Gold e Silver. Pokéball: Objeto usado para guardar pokémons, Também usado para captura- los, mas existem Pokémons que gostam de ficar fora dela, Exemplos: O Pikachu de Ash. 


	2. Segundo Episódio

Pokémon Advanced  
  
Episódio 2-A Floresta de Petalburg  
  
No ultimo episódio vimos que Terry agora está com Kimmy na jornada, eles estão indo para a cidade de Odale, vamos acompanha-los: -Hum...Terry a próxima cidade é Odale né?-Pergunta Kimmy a Terry -Ã...É sim!-Vamos até o primeiro Ginásio!-Responde Terry. -É por aqui, primeiro pela floresta de Petalburg-Fala Kimmy. -É vamos-Diz Terry. Mudkip olhava para Torchic o tempo todo, quando de repente: -Mud!Mudkip!-Diz Mudkip a Torchic. -Tor!Torchic!-Fala Torchic a Mudkip. Depois de muitos Mud e Tor eles se tornaram amigos, e Kimmy ficou pensando "O Mudkip fez seu primeiro amigo Pokémon". Eles avistam um Squirtle e um Marill. -O Squirte é meu!-Grita Kimmy. -Tudo, bem me interessei mais pelo Marill! Kimmy usa sua Pokéagenda: ''Squirtle um Pokémon tartaruga aquático, ele pode se esconder em seu casco ". Terry também usa a sua: Marill um Pokémon Aquático, ele possui uma pré – evolução, o Azurill. -Vai Mudkip!-Fala Kimmy-E o Mudkip encara o Squirtle. -Mudkip, canhão d "água! O Mudkip usa o canhão d "água e o Squirtle pula. -Mudkip, pule, e dê uma investida! Dessa vez ele acerta e Squirtle cai no chão. Squirtle levanta e usa o canhão d "água. -Mudkip, evasiva! Mudkip desvia do ataque. -Agora, ataque rápido! Ele usa o ataque e acerta Squirtle que cai e fica tonto. -Mudkip!Investida! O Squirtle levanta e da uma investida no Mudkip. -Não Mudkip!Levanta! -Mud!Mud! Mudkip levanta e com muita raiva. -Isso, agora canhão d "água! Acerta o Squirte e fica fora de combate. -Pokéball vai!-Grita Kimmy e joga a Pokéball no Squirtle. A pokéball vira para a direita e para a esquerda, quando de repente, ela para! -Legal eu capturei um Squirte, é!!!-Grita Kimmy, muito feliz. -Cadê o Terry?-Pergunta Kimmy -Mud!!-Mudkip aponta para a direita. -Mudkip, não quer voltar para a Pokéball? -Mud!-Ele faz com a cabeça um sinal negativo. -Tudo bem então!Sobe no meu ombro!-Diz Kimmy. Mudkip sobe e os dois vão para a direita quando ouvem a voz de Terry: -Consegui!Capturei um Marill!-Grita Terry, também muito feliz. -Terry, capturei o Squirtle!-Fala Kimmy -E eu o Marill!-Diz Terry -Temos que ir para o Centro Pokémon recuperar o Mudkip, o Torchic, o Squirtle e o Marill.-Diz Kimmy -É mesmo, vamos rápido, o Marill tinha corrido, tive que ir atrás dele-Fala Terry. -Foi bom ele ter fugido, achamos o caminho!Ali, Rustiboro!Vamos!-Diz Kimmy. Os dois caminham até Rustiboro, para recuperar Mudkip, Torchic, Squirtle e Marill e ganhar as primeiras insígnias, até lá!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Obs: Nas lutas não coloco quem fala.  
  
Vocabulário: Ginásio: Local onde os treinadores lutam com o líder pela insígnia; Centro Pokémon: Lugar em que a enfermeira Joy recupera os Pokémons dos treinadores e lês podem dormir lá tem restaurante, local de debate, etc; Insígnia: Objeto conseguido quando um treinador ganha um Ginásio, o treinador que tiver oito tem o direito de ir para a Liga Pokémon. 


	3. Terceiro Episódio

Pokémon Advanced  
  
Episódio 3-A Cidade de Rustiboro  
  
No ultimo episódio Kimmy e Terry capturaram seus primeiros Pokémons, eles estão indo ao Centro Pokémon recuperar Mudkip, Torchic, Squirtle e Marill:  
  
-Chegamos, vamos ao Centro Pokémon-Fala Kimmy. -É logo ali-Diz Terry Eles chegam ao Centro Pokémon. -Enfermeira Joy pode recuperar nossos Pokémons?-Perguntam Kimmy e Terry. -Claro!-Responde ela. A Enfermeira Joy verifica. -Muita sorte!Eles só precisam de 3 horas de sono, o Mudkip e Torchic de 2- Fala Joy. -Que bom, viremos pegá-los depois-Diz Kimmy. Eles saem do Centro Pokémon. -Terry, vamos ver quem é o líder de Ginásio-Fala Kimmy. -Vamos, mas antes vamos comer ali-Diz Terry e aponta para uma Pizzaria. -Claro!-Responde Kimmy. Os dois vãos até lá entram pedem e comem e saem da Pizzaria. -A pizza de lá é boa, só é cara-Comenta Kimmy. -É mesmo-Afirma Terry. -Vamos ali, parece ser um bom local de treinamento.-Diz Kimmy. -Certo-Responde Terry. Eles chegam até lá. -Mudkip, canhão d'água, na pedra! Mudkip usa e destrói a pedra. -Kimmy, você ta exagerando!-Fala Terry. -Foi mal, não queria destruir a pedra he he he-Responde Kimmy. -Mud!-Diz Mudkip -Kimmy, você tem alguma estratégia?-Pergunta Terry -Mais ou menos!-Responde Kimmy. -Como assim?-Pergunta Terry -Bem com dois aquáticos eu vou ter vantagem, mais não acho que isso importe!-Fala Kimmy -Como assim não importa?Kimmy você ficou maluca?-Diz Terry -Não!Para de besteira Terry!O tipo pode ter uma certa vantagem mais isso não é tudo!-Fala Kimmy -Tabom!Pense assim então, mais eu acho que com o tipo tem mais vantagem!- Diz Terry -E você qual sua estratégia?-Pergunta Kimmy a Terry -Eu vou desistir!-Responde Terry -Desistir?Logo agora?-Pergunta Kimmy muito surpresa. -É eu decidi me tornar um Criador Pokémon!-Responde Terry. -Se é isso que você quer mesmo eu te apoio!-Diz Kimmy -Ainda bem que você entendeu-Fala Terry. -Vou criar todos os Pokémons muito bem, saber as melhores táticas de criação, as melhores comidas, os Pokémons mais fáceis de lidar, e escrever até livros!-Diz Terry (ou melhor, ele grita). -Certo então!-Fala Kimmy -Peraí Kimmy, o Mudkip não tava no Centro Pokémon?-Pergunta Terry. -Sim, eu peguei ele enquanto você estava no banheiro da Pizzaria.Responde Kimmy. -Por que não pegou o Torchic também?-Diz Terry -A Enfermeira Joy falou que só os donos podiam pegá-los, a Equipe Magma pode roubar os Pokémons-Fala Kimmy. -Entendi, aqueles ladrões-Diz Terry. -Vamos pegar os Pokémons!-Fala Kimmy -Vamos!-Diz Terry Eles vão até o Centro Pokémon, a Enfermeira Joy devolve Os Pokémons e Kimmy treina o Squirtle. -Bom, podemos conhecer o Líder agora Terry?-Pergunta Kimmy. -Claro, vamos!-Responde Terry Eles chegam ao Ginásio. -Ual!O Ginásio é feito de pedra!-Diz Terry -É mesmo, vamos entrar-Fala Kimmy. Eles entram no Ginásio: -Olá, sou a Líder do Ginásio, me chamo Roxane e vocês, quem são?-Fala a Líder. -Eu sou Kimmy da cidade de Petalburg e sou a desafiante!-Diz Kimmy. -Certo, então a batalha vai começar!-Fala Roxane. -Então ta!Que comece!-Grita Kimmy.  
  
Será que Kimmy vai conseguir sua primeira insígnia?Os Pokémons de Roxane serão fortes?Não perca o próximo episódio!  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
Vocabulário: Criador Pokémon: Pessoa que cria e cuida dos Pokémons. 


	4. Quarto Episódio

Pokémon Advanced  
  
Episódio 4-Kimmy vs Roxane!  
  
No ultimo episódio anterior vimos que Terry quer se tornar um criador Pokémon.Nesse momento Kimmy vai começar a batalha contra Roxane, não podemos perder! -Dois Pokémons-Fala Roxane -Certo!Concorda Kimmy. -Vai, Mudkip! -Vai, Geodude! - "Geodude um Pokémon de pedra ele evolui para Graveler e Golem" -Diz a Pokédex de Kimmy. -Mudkip, canhão d''água! -Evasiva Geodude! Geodude desvia. -Geodude, chuva de pedras! -Mudkip, acabe com elas com o canhão d''água! Mudkip acaba com todas mais fica cansado. -Ataque rápido! Mudkip acerta Geodude. -Investida Geodude! Mudkip leva e fica muito fraco, mais o Geodude também, a investida de Mudkip foi muito eficaz! -Vai Mudkip, você consegue! Mudkip levanta. -Canhão d''água! Geodude leva e não agüenta mais Geodude está fora de combate!Roxane escolha outro Pokémon-Diz o Juiz da partida -Vai, Nosepass! -''Nosepass um Pokémon de pedra, ele consegue enxergar seus inimigos também por um imã no nariz.'' -Investida Nosepass! -Evasiva! Mudkip não consegue e perde. Mudkip está fora de combate!Kimmy escolha outro Pokémon. -É com você Squirtle! Ataque rápido! Nosepass fica imóvel leva o ataque e fica normal. -Estranho -Tempestade de areia! Agora tem areia por todos o lados da arena. -A não! -A sim!Nosepass ataque investida! -Esconda-se no casco! Ele se esconde. -Squirtle, saia rápido e de um jato d "água no Nosepass! Ele acerta e Nosepass ''voa "pela arena. -Investida! Squirtle coloca toda sua força na investida, agora Nosepass já era. Nosepass está fora de combate. Kimmy vence! -Legal!Ganhei minha primeira insígnia!-Grita Kimmy. -Aqui está ela-Diz Roxane e a entrega insígnia -Volte Squirtle!-Kimmy o recolhe -Legal Kimmy!-Fala Terry -Vamos pegar um barco e ir para a ilha Dewford!-Diz Kimmy. -Certo!-Responde Terry -Thau, Roxane!-Fala Kimmy -Thau!Voltem aqui quando puderem!-Diz Roxane -Certo!Thau!-Despedem-se Kimmy e Terry Agora eles vão em direção a ilha Dewford.Até lá!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	5. Quinto Episódio

Pokémon Advanced  
  
Episódio 5-A PokéNavi  
  
Kimmy ganhou sua primeira Insígnia, eles vão descansar e irão para a Ilha Dewford. -Pronto seus Pokémons já estão melhor!-Diz a Enfermeira Joy -Obrigada-Fala Kimmy Eles saem do Centro Pokémon e vêem um folheto: "Fontes térmicas, venham experimentar! Só C$5, 00 por pessoa! Não percam essa chance, venham!''. -Bem pelo menos é mais barato do que a Pizzaria-Diz Kimmy. -Tem razão, que tal irmos?-Pergunta Terry. -Está bem vamos logo.-Responde Kimmy. Eles caminham até lá e chegam. Olá!São C$5, 00 Coins!Por pessoa!-Fala o cobrador Aqui esta-Kimmy e Terry pagam. Eles Vão para ao banheiro, se vestem e entram na fonte.Lá eles vêem um garoto e uma menina: -Vai, Totodile!-Grita o garoto -Você também Totodile!-Grita a menina ''Totodile um Pokémon aquático, ele adoram dançar e tem mais 2 evoluções.''- Diz a Pokédex de Kimmy. Totodile, jato d''água!-Fala o menino O jato erra e bate na Pokédex de Kimmy. -Não!!!Olha só o que você fez!!-Grita Kimmy furiosa. -Eu...Eu sinto muito!-Desculpa-se o garoto. -Isso não vai mudar o fato!O que eu vou fazer?-Pergunta-se Kimmy -Deixa pra lá menino-Fala Kimmy. -Desculpe...-Desculpa-se mais uma vez o garoto. -A minha ta inteira-Diz Terry -De quem é essa Pokédex?-Pergunta um homem -É minha-Responde Kimmy. -Está danificada-Responde o homem -Eu sei, acabou de levar um jato d "água e agora não tenho mais Pokédex. -Fala Kimmy. -Venha comigo-Diz o homem. Kimmy o segue eles vão até um prédio enorme no meio do Parque das Fontes, sobem no elevador e chegam até uma sala. -Sente.-Fala o homem. -Obrigada quem é você?-Pergunta Kimmy -Eu sou Feyrei, o dono daqui e você?-Revela Ele. -Eu sou Kimmy da cidade de Petalburg-Responde Kimmy. -Olha desculpe o meu filho-Diz Feyrei -Seu filho?-Pergunta Kimmy -Sim, meu filho, ele vive batalhando com a prima dele, e logo vai começar a jornada-Fala Feyrei. -Entendi, mas ele vai começar e já tem um Pokémon?Diz Kimmy. -Sim, eu dei esse á ele, era meu-Responde ele. -Não se preocupe eu vou consertar a Pokédex e como desculpa vou te dar a Pokénavi.-Fala Feyrei -Não precisa!Já consertar a Pokéagenda já é o bastante!-Diz Kimmy. -Não, eu faço questão!-Insiste Feyrei -Hum..Está bem-fala Kimmy. -Quer que eu te mostre o prédio?-Ele pergunta -Claro!-Responde Kimmy. Feyrei leva Kimmy e a mostra o prédio inteiro.Depois de 2 horas a Pokédex está pronta. -Aqui está a Pokédex e a Pokénavi.-Fala Feyrei -Olha Kimmy Pokénavi é a abreviação-Continua ele-Se chama Pokémon Navigator (pronuncia-se Pokémon "Navigueitor") e mostra o mapa de Hoenn, os estados de seus Pokémons como beleza e fofura, informações sobre as cidades, entre outras coisas. -Ual!Que maneiro!-Fala Kimmy -Uma destas custaria uns C$10000, 00!!!!-Comenta Feyrei-Mas eu as fabrico. Kimmy pensa em Terry: "Com esse preço todo não poderia pedir mais uma para o Terry". -Muito obrigada, nem sei como te agradecer-Fala Kimmy. -Não há de que!-Responde ele-Thau! -Thauzinho!-Despede-se Kimmy de Feyrei Kimmy sai do prédio, toma banho veste suas roupas e procura Terry: -Onde estará o Terry?-Pergunta Kimmy Ela anda mais um pouco e o acha. Terry, aí está você!-Fala Kimmy. -Eu estava te procurando-Diz Terry. -Bem, olhe aquele homem se chama Feyrei e ele consertou a minha Pokédex e me deu o Pokémon Navigator!-Comenta Kimmy. -Ual!-Fala Terry. Kimmy conta mais sobre a Pokénavi a Terry e eles saem do Parque. -Bem, agora vamos a Ilha Dewford!-Diz Kimmy. -Vamos pegar a lancha amanhã?-Pergunta Terry -Sim, Claro!-Responde Kimmy. Eles estão prontos para ir para a Ilha Dewford, Quais aventuras acontecerão?Só lendo o próximo Episódio para saber!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!! 


	6. Sexto Episódio Parte 1

Pokémon Advanced  
  
Episódio 6-Juntos Seremos Invencíveis!(Parte 1)  
  
Kimmy e Terry estão tentando pegar um barco para ir para a Ilha Dewford: -Ali o barco!-Fala Kimmy -É, vamos!-Diz Terry Eles correm para o barco o mais rápido que podem. -Ufa!-Fala Terry -É, conseguimos!-Diz Kimmy -Bem o Feyrei disse que isso mostra os status, vamos ver-Fala Kimmy. "Mudkip: Fofura 56%, Beleza 56%, Força 68%, Agilidade 58%, Amizade 87%, Confiança 87%...". -Caracas!Isso não acaba mais!!!!-Comenta Kimmy -É mesmo, vê o do Torchic-Fala Terry. -Certo-Responde Kimmy "Torchic: Fofura 56%, Beleza 56%, Força 67%, Agilidade 57%, Amizade 87%, Confiança 87%...". -Quanta coisa!-Comenta Terry -Oi!!!-Grita uma menina Kimmy e Terry se assustam. -Uai!-Fala Terry. -Eu em-Diz Kimmy -Desculpe!-Fala a menina -Uma Pokénavi, deixa eu ver, uall!!!Ela tem um chip novo!-Comenta a menina. -Um chip novo?-Pergunta Kimmy. -Um não, vários!-Responde a garota. -Isso eu não sabia, quem é você?-Pergunta Kimmy. -Ah!!Eu sou Keyla e vocês? -Eu sou Kimmy-Diz Kimmy -E eu Terry-Fala Terry -Kimmy e Terry!Vocês são da onde?-Pergunta Keyla -De Petalburg-Respondem os dois -Eu sou de Litteroot-Fala Keyla. -Venham comigo!-Diz Keyla Eles a seguem. -Aqui é o lugar dos Pokéblocks!-Fala Keyla. -Legal!-Falam Kimmy e Terry. -Ei, que tal uma batalha?-Pergunta Keyla -Batalha?-Pergunta um garoto  
  
-Sim uma batalha, por que?-Fala Keyla. -Então vamos fazer uma batalha de 2 vs 2!-Fala o garoto. -Pode ser, mas como se chama?-Perguntam Kimmy, Terry e Keyla. -Eu sou Tym e vocês?-Fala Tym -Eu sou Kimmy, essa Keyla e o outro Terry-Responde Kimmy. -Certo quem contra quem?-Pergunta Tym -Eu e você contra a Kimmy e o Terry-Fala Keyla -Certo 2 vs 2!-Diz Tym. -Certo!Que a batalha comece!-Grita Kimmy. Quem irá vencer?Quais serão os Pokémons de Keyla e Tym?Só conferindo o próximo episódio!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!! 


	7. Sexto Episódio Parte 2

Pokémon Advanced  
  
Episódio 6-Juntos Seremos Invencíveis!(Parte 2)  
  
Agora a batalha irá começar!Kimmy e Terry vs Keyla e Tym!  
  
-Vai, Mudkip!-Grita Kimmy. -Vai, Torchic!-Grita Terry -Lotad, é com você!-Grita Keyla. -Vamos nessa, Flareon!-Grita Tym. -Mudkip, jato d"água no Flareon!!! -Evasiva! Flareon escapou por um momento, mas Mudkip o perseguiu com o jato d"água e o acerta. -Ataque rápido no Mudkip, Lotad! -Evasiva e investida Mudkip! Mudkip escapa, mas erra o ataque. -Torchic lança-chamas, no Lotad!! -Evasiva Lotad! Lotad desvia. -Agora, jato d"água! -Mudkip investida no Lotad! Lotad leva. -A não Lotad! -Agora Torchic lança-chamas no Flareon! -Flareon evasiva e ataque rápido! Flareon desvia e acerta Torchic com o ataque rápido. -Lotad folhas navalha no Mudkip e no Torchic!!! -Flareon lança-chamas nos dois!! Foi tudo tão rápido que Kimmy e Terry nem tiveram tempo de fazer alguma coisa. Mudkip e Torchic estão fora de combate. -Yes!Vencemos Keyla!!-Grita Tym. -Muito yes, Tym!-Grita Keyla. -Mudkip volte!-Fala Kimmy. -Volte você também Torchic! -Olha, um segredo é trabalhar em equipe-Fala Keyla. -É mesmo, um tem que ajudar o outro-Fala Tym. -Entendemos, da próxima vez nós vamos vencer!-Fala Kimmy. -É isso aí se preparem para a revanche um dia desses!-Diz Terry -Certo thau para vocês-despeden-se Keyla e Tym. Certo!Adeus!Até a próxima!-Despeden-se Kimmy e Terry. Eles saem do Barco em direção ao Ginásio da Ilha Dewford.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!! 


End file.
